


silence.

by l0rd_p01



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, What Did You Expect, after ac 1, also look how artsy the alignment of the text is, can i write anything else than angst, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0rd_p01/pseuds/l0rd_p01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just look at the tags there's nothing more to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence.

M

a

l

i

k

You think you know how does it feel being hurt. How you fail and run away. But they'll find you and make you beg for such mercy that is similar to pain.  
Big words from a man like me, whose mere existing and the meaning of his life can be thanked for a war between two creeds.  
The first time it happened, my pride failed me. I thought I was clever, skilled than anyone and better than anyone- I thought I was a master. It happened a long time ago and I changed. This time, it was something else - this time, I was being naive.

A

l

-

I thought everything was going to be alright. That we can escape. I asked, what does the menace matter, if you're beside me? What does the menace of Abbas matter, if we've ready won against the Templars? What does it matter, if your love was mine?

-

S

a

y

f

I was wrong. So wrong.

M

a

r

i

a

I was wrong and you paid for my fault.

T

h

o

r

p

e

Can you ever forgive me?

 

s     i     l     e     n    c    e

 

Asking these things from both of you is void. Your cold gravestones cannot answer my question.

My sins sentenced me to eternal death.


End file.
